Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*Es "ave" =there is ? o plu bon "on ave " ? Ave nul per come asi .(ave= imperativa o =there is)? **Me preferi la claria de "on ave". Simon ***ambos es bon! Jorj ---- *programa de campo publica o domina publica-- public domain prog. **"en la domina publical", me ta dise. Jorj *ameliora--deveni plu bon(boni no sufisi) **per ce no? Jorj *corte militar--court martial **bon Jorj * con me es un casa bela, a me un dole de testa. Es a me , con me '' = me ave , como un varia, simil a franses ''chez moi ? **"chez" es sola relatada a casa o abitua/carater : Chez moi (à la maison), on regarde la télé tous les soirs / Il ne dit jamais bonjour, chez lui, c'est devenu une habitude / Chez les Romains, on mangeait couché... Patric ** Si on intende "me ave", donce per ce no dise "me ave"? Simon **Ave no algace problem con "me ave"! En arabi e hindi e otras "ave" es apena usada. Mujco gher hei (hindi : con me es casa), Indi mal(arabi:con me es ricia) etc. Esta varia de espresa es posable? :-) **esta espresas no ave la sinifia ce los ave en arabi, hindi, e otras. per favore, usa "ave". Jorj ---- *This made him even more cruel than his usual self ? **"Esta ia fa el es an plu cruel ce se mesma usual." Nos ia discute un cosa simil. Simon *** ma es "mesma" =self, pe Umana ave du aspetas :la bon mesma e la mal mesma. Me intende usa "self" solitar, sin "se"! *** On pote usa ance "ego". Ma en tu esemplo, "than his usual self" es "ce se mesma usual" — la min, con la parolas ce nos ave oji en nos disionario! Simon ***me sujeste "esta ia fa el plu cruel ce normal" :-) ***en alga casos, on pote usa "personalia" en esta modo. Jorj ****"she is back to her old self" - "el ia reveni a se personalia vea" ***"se mesma" es vera un conseta en du parolas (como "per ce"). donce, tu pote dise "se mesma bon e se mesma mal" Jorj ***un otra parola ce nos nesesa: autoconseta (self-concept, self identity) Jorj *** me opina ce "mesmia" ta es bon, pe en usa solitar: studia profunda la mesmia vil. *''nonsabeda a organizores--''Unbeknown to the organisers, **nonsabeda par la organizores Jorj *milia navigal--nautical mile **milia maral Jorj *entre se altia(o gloria) e me--between his majesty and me **se altia Jorj *nonprepareda--unprepared **bon Jorj *biodiversia--biodiversity **bon Jorj * es "ameliora" a supra asetada ? **no. me ia demanda per ce boni no sufisi. me no vide un bon razona. Jorj * ce es la difere entre ''rejeta e baldoni '' ? **on no usa un baldon per tota cosas ce on rejeta! Jorj *bote de rejeta--garbage can(como difere de baldon ?) **baldon is plu corta :-) Jorj *rejeta en, rejeta estra--garbage in, garbage out **"garbage" ta es "rejetada" Jorj *rejetor-- garbage man **me sujeste "colior de refusada". "rejetor" pote ance es "un ci rejeta", e "rejetador" sona como un macina. Jorj *rejeteria--garbage pile, heap **me sujeste "monton de refusada". ma "rejeteria" es bon per "garbage dump" Jorj